


Our Home

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fighting Parents, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco might feel quite awful, but Harry's proposal can change that in a heartbeat(Or the one where the floo network was less thickheaded than Draco and Harry put together)





	Our Home

“Draco?” Harry was very surprised to see his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch of his flat when he came home. “Aren’t you supposed to be having coffee with your parents right now?“

“Yes, but I left.” Draco let out a deep breath and rolled onto his back. Staring at ceilings was a big part of Draco’s bad moods, Harry had discovered. “They were fighting again. Or ‘having an adult discussion’, as my father always calls it. Though I need you to promise me that if we ever start fighting like that we’ll break up. There can be no love between people who degrade each other like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry dropped his stuff on a nearby chair and sank to his knees next to Draco’s head. The man was smiling, but in a very odd, sad kind of way. He quickly kissed the smiling lips in the hope of making that look go away. “Is that why you came here? To be cheered up? Or do you just want tea?”

“Oh, that. No.” Draco let out another deep breath before he spoke again, though this one seemed less devastated and more nervous. “I just said  _ home _ when I went through the floo and this is where it send me.”

“Oh.” Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that. It felt amazing, like an honour even, that Draco would see his flat as home. But it was also completely inappropriate to be happy and pumped when his lover so clearly felt down and in the gutter. “Do you… Do you  _ want _ this to be home?”

Draco huffed. “That’s a stupid question.”

“Sorry.” Harry blurted out as soon as he heard the word stupid. “This is a completely inappro-,”

“Of course I want this to be home.” Draco turned his head as he spoke, making Harry shut up. “I’ve never felt welcome like this before. Not anywhere.”

“You-, You really mean that?” When Draco nodded Harry could do nothing to keep the smile from his face. He vividly recalled the moment when he’d first stepped into The Burrow, way too early in the morning now almost fifteen years ago. Being able to make someone else feel like that for the first time in their lives… It was a privilege. A wonderful yet sad privilege. “Move in with me.”

Draco’s eyes went wide. “Harry, you don’t have to-,”

“Shut up.” Harry grabbed both sides of Draco’s face and kissed him, hard. “Shut up and move in with me. You deserve to feel at home. To  _ be _ home.”

“And you deserve to live your own life.” Draco tried to sit up but Harry didn’t want to let go of his face. “Don’t sacrifice your own space to make me happy.”

“I’m not sacrificing anything, you git. I’d gain the most amazing thing. I’d gain  _ you _ .” And then Harry kissed his most amazing thing, because he was right there, looking all surprised and Harry couldn’t stand the thought of Draco thinking he was lying. “I’ve always dreamed of making a home for someone, because I didn’t have one growing up. Please let me be that home for you.”

“Okay. Okay I’ll let you.” A shy smile broke through on Draco’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry beamed as something shifted inside his heart. Something that made him feel like he was glowing all over. Something that made him understand the way Mrs. Weasley sometimes smiled when her garden or kitchen was filled with people, laughter and good stories. “And I love this home.  _ Our  _ home.”

“Our home.” Draco repeated the words as if he was tasting them. And then he smiled. “I have a feeling we’ll love that for a very long time.”

“I’d like that.” Harry kissed Draco’s smile. “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> My mom and her bf were fighting so this happened and then people liked it on tumblr so I figured I'd post it here!  
> I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
